KC for Katakan Cinta!
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: sehari sebelum valentine, Ikki sudah suntuk duluan. begitu tahu apa akibatnya, para bronzies dan yang lain mengatur rencana untuk 'mereka' agar bisa jadian! Maaf kalau Gaje/jelek! gak pandai buat romance X(


**K** for **Katakan**

**C **for **Cinta**

**KC = Katakan Cinta.**

Yah memperagakan sebuah jurus pamungkas sangatlah mudah. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa memperagakan yang namanya 'menembak cinta' itu susah banget?

A fic for Valentine (sorry kalo telat)

Warning: failed fic (maybe), timeline gak tentu, romance gak kerasa, dll sebagainya ah. (?)

DLDR~

Enjoy plz~

Sebuah hari di Mitsuishi Gakuen. Bel baru saja berbunyi menandakan istirahat pertama. Mulai dari jam pelajaran pertama, guru mereka memang tak datang. Jadi bilanglah mereka takkan terlalu serius belajar hari ini.

Seorang pemuda duduk di mejanya sambil berangan-angan dan melihat keluar jendela. Untuk lebih jelas, dialah si saint Phoenix, Ikki. Tetapi melihat pemandangan yang agak tak biasa itu, sisanya cengo.

"Eh, kenapa itu?" bisik Jabu.

Hyoga menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku aja pun mana tau. Tapi, sejak 2 hari yang lalu dia memang selalu melamun gak jelas.

Shun menatap kakaknya itu, lalu melihat ke arah kalender. "Eh, besok valentine ya? Wah, aku ntar beli coklat buat Sophie ah. Kawanin aku weyy!"

Kesembilan bronzies lainnya langsung berubah topik ke kado dan coklat valentine, tetapi gak disangka malahan Ikki makin pundung. Sukses sisanya sweatdrop. _'Ooh, jangan-jangan dia lagi naksir orang. Atau jangan-jangan brokoro pula nih?'_ (Haha, niru kosakata Nitsuki-san)

Seiya menangkap sesuatu dalam penglihatannya. Sebuah kertas yang diremas-remas menjadi bentuk bola, dibawah kaki meja Ikki. Selagi sang pemilik meja pundung, diambilnya kertas itu dengan cepat.

Setelah dibuka, kertas itu ternyata sebelumnya sebuah surat. Tapi sekarang penuh coret sana-sini, perbaikan kata, perbaikan gambar dan sebagaimana lainnya. Saat dilihat tujuan surat itu,

"Dear... Henna?! What the..?" bisik Shiryu tertahan.

Kini semuanya berkumpul dan rebutan melihat buktinya. Ternyata bisikan Shiryu tak bohong. Ikki memang berencana menulis surat ke Henna. Dan melihat hiasan, gambaran, warna kertas dan kalimatnya.. Itu seperti surat ajakan kencan. Ah, bukan. Bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Bu-buat apa surat ini? Ke Henna pula itu!" bisik Geki.

Kini kesembilan lainnya langsung berbisik dan berdiskusi tentang surat ini. (Ketrin: Diskusi? Pak Jepas dunk!/ Pak Jepas: Kali ini kerjakan seluruh LKS sampai kelar!/ Ketrin: OY PAK!)

"Tapi kasian juga tuh anak. Masa di hari kasih sayang, dia tetep bengong macam orang bego aja." Bisik Ichi, tanpa sadar dia uda kena deathglare Shun.

'_Woi, kakak gue itu yang lu sindir!'_ batin Shun jengkel.

"Setidaknya kita harus tau jelas dia mau apa sama Henna kan?" sahut Hyoga.

Kini semuanya menatap Shun yang tengah menengok ke langit-langit sambil bersiul dengan nada yang acak. Setelah sadar dia dipelototin, dengan polosnya dia berkata, "Iya, kenapa?"

"Shun, dari antara makhluk hidup di dunia ini, gue jamin hanya elu yang bakal dikasih bocoran tentang surat ini." Sahut Nachi.

"Jadi apa intinya?" Shun makin pura-pura gak tahu apapun.

"Haiss.. Plis Shun, lo tanyain ke Ikki dia kenapa. Gak kasian nengok kakak sendiri pundung kayak gituan?" tanya Seiya nunjuk ke arah Ikki yang masih pundung.

Setelah dilihat, akhirnya dia ngerti juga. Tapi berhubung karena bel langsung berbunyi, akhirnya pertanyaan itu ditunda sebentar. Tapi guru pelajaran mereka selanjutnya sedang absen. Ah tidak, malahan guru yang mengajar sampai istirahat kedua pada absen. (?) Jadi mereka free lesson sampai istirahat kedua. (A/N: Haha, pengalaman sendiri sebelum Valentine.)

Kini sisanya masih melotot ke Shun. _Cepetan-tanyain-tega-amat-biarin-kakaknya-pundung._ Itulah makna tatapan mereka. Tatapan yang sama sekali sudah tak bisa dihindari Shun. Tatapan Sadako dong? #author dihajar

"A-Ano.. Nii-san?" Shun perlahan mendekati kakaknya.

"Hmm?" jawabnya dengan wajah menyelam ke lipatan lengannya.

'_A-Aduuh...'_ batinnya. "Nii-san tadi aku gak sengaja nemu surat ini."

Shun menunjukkan surat yang memang masih kusut tapi tak dalam bentuk remasan lagi. Ikki dengan malas melirik ke arah surat itu dan seketika dia langsung duduk tegak dan sudah jelas wajahnya agak memerah.

"Da-Darimana itu.." bisiknya agak terkejut.

Shun menghela nafasnya. "Tadi ini jatuh di dekat meja Nii-san." Shun memberikan surat itu. "Nii-san mau apa sama Henna nih?"

Ikki agak gelagapan untuk sementara, tapi akhirnya dia cerita juga karena tatapan adiknya.

"Yah, cuman surat valentine biasa kok. Sama kayak kebanyakan cowok, aku hanya nanya ke dia 'Tukaran coklat yuk'?"

Shun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum. "Beneran hanya itu aja? Bukannya ada rencana mau nembak dia nih?"

Ikki makin gelagapan. "Ka-Ka-Kagak ah! Cu-cuman tukeran coklat lhoo...!" balas Ikki.

Shun terkekeh melihat kakaknya. "Udahan aja deh, aku uda baca suratnya kok. Nii-san jujur sama aku juga gak apa kok. Daripada nahan perasaan terus? Hayoo, pilih mana?" godanya.

Ikki ujung-ujungnya nyerah juga. "Yah memang itu rencananya.. tapi belum tentu apa dia mau atau nggak. Lagian kakaknya aja si Shaka, dia juga lebih rada deket ke Shiva, si merak yang minta digeplak itu." Gerutu Ikki kesal.

"Tambah lagi, apa dia mau sama aku atau ngga pula ya?" gumam Ikki.

"Ya pasti mau lah! Lagian Nii-san takkan tau sebelum nyoba kan?" Shun menyemangati kakaknya.

"Tapi tetep aja. Melakukan _Phoenix genma ken_ sih mudah, cuman nembak Henna... Susah selangit!"

Ikki kembali menanamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya. Shun hanya bisa menatap para bronzies sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya. Sisa bronzies juga menaikkan kedua bahu mereka.

Sementara itu, di kelas 8-A

Bel kembali berbunyi menandakan pergantian les. Kebetulan guru mereka tak hadir jadi mereka juga free lesson. Mitsuki asik membaca bukunya, begitu juga dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Yah memang ada yang ngobrol tapi hanya sebentar lalu hening lagi.

Mitsuki entah kenapa penasaran dengan kelas 8-S, jadinya dia permisi sebentar ke kamar mandi. Kebetulan arahnya lewat kelas 8-S. Ternyata selagi dia lewat, kebetulan Seiya juga keluar.

"Eh? Mitsuki? Kok keluar nih?"

"Ah, Seiya-kun. Kami tengah free lesson gara-gara guru kami gak datang."

"Lho? Sama dong. Malahan kudengar, guru yang datang hanya mata pelajaran biologi."

"Iya, kudengar juga begitu. Guru lain kebanyakan absen entah kenapa."

Seiya ber-ooh ria. lalu dia teringat sesuatu. "Mitsuki, kami boleh gak minta tolong sama kamu?"

Mitsuki memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Minta tolong apa nih?"

Seiya membisikkan semua yang diketahuinya tentang Ikki yang tengah pundung. Mitsuki langsung mengerti dan berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm, oh iya. Besok valentine kan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa, Mitsuki?

"Aku ada ide.."

Pergantian pelajaran selanjutnya, guru di kedua kelas 8-A dan 8-S tidak ada yang masuk. Mitsuki, dan semua bronzies kecuali Ikki langsung pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah. Sedangkan Ikki saking pundungnya, dia tak sadar kalau dia sendirian di kelas.

"Lho? Ada apa ini?" tanya sang kepala sekolah.

"Pak, keberatan tidak kalau valentine besok kita bikin acara?" tanya Mitsuki.

Si Kepala sekolah berpikir sejenak. "Hm, boleh juga. Acara apa ya?"

Kesepuluhnya saling tersenyum. "Ini rencananya pak.."

Dan mulailah mereka mengatur rencana itu.

* * *

Di Sanctuary...

Sophie dan Henna cukup menikmati sesi sparring mereka. Milo dan Shaka hanya menonton dari jarak yang agak jauh, yah karena terkadang bisa saja cosmo mereka meleset. Terakhir kali, Henna tak sengaja membuat kakaknya sendiri benjol.

"Kayaknya mereka makin kuat ya tiap hari. Apalagi Sophie nih." Gumam Milo.

Shaka hanya membalas mengangguk dalam posisi bersila yang sudah biasa itu. Milo kembali memerhatikan keduanya sampai dia mengingat besok hari apa.

"Eh, besok valentine nih. Shaka gak ada ngasih coklat?" tanya Milo.

Shaka menggeleng. "Coklat itu tak perlu saya berikan dan tak perlu saya terima. Karena itu adalah..."

"Cukuuup! Muak dah kalau dengerin ceramah itu!" seru Milo sweatdrop.

Shaka menghela nafasnya. "Tapi yang buat saya sebal itu.."

Milo kini fokus ke Shaka.

"Saint-saint laki-laki yang di tempat latihan." Kata Shaka.

Milo memiringkan kepalanya. "Shak, maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, saya ada dengar beberapa saint itu membicarakan Henna." Sahut Shaka

"Lho? Dari mana tau kalo memang Henna yang dibicarain?" tanya Milo.

" Jelas jelas Henna, Milo. 'Eh, kayaknya aku ngasih coklat ke adik si gold saint yang pirang itu.', 'Saint asal pure island itu asli cantik banget, aku sering nengok mukanya gara-gara dia mau gak pakai topeng', 'Nyali aku ada gak buat nembak dia?'" Shaka memasang raut wajah sebal. "Lagian, Sophie pun ikutan dibicarakan."

Milo tertawa lepas. "Hahahaha. Sama deh ke Sophie. Tadi memang ada yang sempat bicarain dia, aku juga ada denger kok yang bicarain Henna. Kayaknya keduanya jadi sorotan di Sanctuary nih."

"Saya risih kalau adik saya dibicarakan sana-sini."protes Shaka. "Apa kamu gak risih Sophie dibicarain?"

"Plis deh Shak, itu biasa aja kali.." sahut Milo, lalu kembali memperhatikan keduanya. _'Sebenarnya sih, rada panasan memang kalo Sophie jadi bahan omongan cowok-cowok disini..´_

Shaka kembali menghela nafasnya lalu juga kembali memperhatikan sesi latihan adiknya dengan adik Milo.

* * *

Kembali ke Mitsuishi gakuen...

Sekarang sudah memasuki mata pelajaran terakhir di kelas 8-S, yaitu Biologi. Tapi berhubung karena hanya di jam pelajaran ini gurunya datang, gurunya hanya menyuruh meringkas beberapa halaman dari buku paket ke buku catatan.

Bahkan Seiya yang terkenal akan kemalasannya (?) ikut larut dalam tugas mencatatnya. Tapi untuk Ikki, dia hanya tidur-tiduran suntuk dengan aura suntuk (?) memancar darinya. Masih untung karena dia duduk paling belakang dan paling pojok.

"Hufffhhh.. Gak semangat buat hidup kayaknya... Saori, lo kapan diculik lagi? Kemungkinan gua bisa celaka di misi kali ini.." bisiknya stress, alias udah sinting (?)

Semuanya bahkan guru biologi bisa mendengar jelas bisikan itu (kok bisa ya?). asli mereka sweatdrop mendengar bisikan si cowok bersurai biru itu.

"Astaga, segitu putus asa mau nembak cewek.. Urus abangmu itu, woy!" bisik Geki ke Shun.

Shun hanya merenspon dengan gelengan lemah dan wajah yang seakan mengatakan, _Jangan-tatap-aku-karena-aku-aja-gak-tau-mau-ngapain-lagi._

Setengah jam setelah itu, bel kembali berbunyi dan mereka memasuki homeroom. Biasanya disaat itulah wali kelas mereka masuk, tapi berhunbung wali kelas mereka pun tak hadir, sang guru Biologi yang menggantikan.

"Nah, pengumuman untuk besok, sekolah kita akan mengadakan acara untuk merayakan Valentine. Yah mungkin ini agak jarang, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk anak muda seperti kalian merayakan bukan?"

Para bronzies tersenyum penuh makna. Ikki juga mulai tertarik dan mengintip sedikit wajah guru biologi itu.

"Kita akan mendapati sebuah kunjungan dari beberapa orang yang lumayan terkenal. Nah, kalian tahu siapa yang berperan dalam acara 'Hello Baby'? merekalah yang akan berkunjung kemari. Sebelum mereka memulai konser besar mereka, mereka akan mulai dengan panggung kecil, seperti sekolah kita."

Ikki kini sudah tak duduk sambil menunduk lagi melainkan duduk tegak dan menatap gurunya hampir tak percaya. Kesembilan bronzies juga masih tersenyum.

Sementara itu di kelas 8-A, beberapa murid terdengar antusias setelah mendengar _guest star_ mereka. Yah berkat Saori, para goldies cukup terkenal setelah Hello Baby yang sudah menaiki rating tertinggi. Tapi para fans tentu tak tahu apapun tentang saint dsb.

Mitsuki juga senyum mendengar pengumuman guru BP mereka. (Henna: Emangnya ada ya?/ Ketrin: Anggap aja ada.)

"Dan sekaligus itu, akan ada diadakan kontes KC. KC singkatan dari 'Katakan Cinta."

Wajah beberapa cowok di kelas 8-A mulai makin serius (Cowo" 8-A: OI!).

"Untuk murid laki-laki yang mungkin punya perasaan untuk beberapa murid perempuan, juga boleh coba kontes KC ini." Sahut guru BP mereka dengan nada usil.

"Dan juga, bagi para pemenang akan dihadiahi sekedar uang tunai dan mungkin mereka juga akan mendapatkan cewek idaman mereka. Nee?" guru BP itu makin usil. Sontak satu kelas tertawa riuh.

Setelah segala penjelasan, akhirnya lonceng berbunyi dan menandakan mereka untuk pulang. Yah meski tak semuanya, karena beberapa peserta masih tinggal di sekolah untuk mendiskusikan segala macam keperluan mereka buat KC.

"Sepertinya Mitsucchi bakal kena KC deh." Gumam Ayame.

"Eeh? Da-dari mana tahu?"

"Kan Mitsucchi terkenal di kalangan cowok. Apalagi aku kan sering jual foto Mitsucchi ke cowok."

Mitsuki dan yang lain ber-facepalm ria. _'Ayame-chan ini memang deh.'_ Batin mereka.

"Lagian Aya-chan kok makin mesum sih?" tanya Kaoru setengah protes.

"Nng, kebiasaan mungkin!" jawab Ayame, bercanda tentunya.

"Astaga Aya-chan, itu kan pelanggaran privasin." Kaoru facepalm dan sweatdrop.

"Yah semoga sih gak ada." Gumam Mitsuki.

Minami terkekeh pelan. "Mengingat Teru-kun itu bagaimana.. Sepertinya memang lebih baik jangan." Sahut Minami tersenyum, dibalas anggukan Mitsuki.

Sementara itu, di Kido mansion. Ikki sejak pulang sekolah mengurung dirinya dalam kamar dan terdengar suara _'gluduk-gluduk!' _dari kamarnya.

"Ikki kenapa ribut banget di kamarnya?" tanya Saori agak sweatdrop.

Jabu membisikkan semua rencana itu. Senyum Saori langsung terlukis di wajahnya. "Benarkah? Wah, ini harus saya lihat. Izinkan saya yang membantu."

Saori, Jabu dan bronzies lain mendiskusikan kecil tentang besoknya. Dan sementara itu di Sanctuary, Sophie dan Henna menyudahi sesi latihan mereka. Kini mereka dan kakak mereka masing-masing duduk dan sambil bertukar cerita.

"Aku bingung.. Coklat apa yang harus kuberi ke Shun? Kan tak enak kalau gak ngasih." Gumam Sophie.

"Kenapa tak bikin sendiri aja? Ntar kita beli sama-sama bahannya." Ajak Henna.

"Ide bagus! Ntar kamu ngasih ke siapa nih?" tanya Sophie.

"Unng.. Sama semuanya dong. Haha, sepertinya bahannya harus agak banyak nih." Gumam Henna.

Tiba-tiba, ada kunjungan mendadak dari Kiki. "Minna, ada surat dari Saori-san!" serunya.

Keempatnya saling tukar pandangan. "Buat apaan?" tanya Milo.

Kiki menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku cuman disuruh ngantar ke semua goldies plus Henna kok. Yauda, aku gerak dulu ya." Kemudian murid Mu yang satu itu pun pergi teleport entah kemana.

Henna, Milo dan Shaka membuka surat mereka. Setelah dibaca, mereka hanya bertukar pandangan lagi.

"Apa isinya, Henna-chan?" tanya Sophie.

"Kami disuruh tampil buat acara V'day di Mitsuishi Gakuen." Jawab Henna sambil menunjukkan isi suratnya.

Sophie menerima surat itu dan membacanya. "Sugoii.. Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Sophie penuh harap.

"Boleh kok.." sahut Henna dan Shaka. Milo sempat ragu-ragu, kemudian dia mengangguk setuju, meski rada agak tak rela. (Pasti buat godain cewek lagi! / Milo: DIAM AH!)

"Tapi meskipun ada acara valentine, kok mesti kita yang ngisi acara di sekolah Mitsu-chan?" gumam Henna agak heran.

* * *

Esok harinya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tak lain dari Valentine. Pagi-pagi masih pukul 05.45 AM, Shun dan beberapa bronzies sudah bangun. Lingkaran hitam agak tercetak dibawah mata mereka karena mereka harus bangun untuk menyelesaikan rencana mereka.

"Nii-san? Uda bangun belum?" panggil Shun sambil mengetuk pintu kakaknya.

Tak ada respon. Shun kembali ngetuk sekuat mungkin. Setelah 2 menit mengetuk, akhirnya pintu dibuka dan keluarlah seorang Ikki yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Shun memiringkan kepalanya melihat kakaknya.

"Nii-san ikutan KC?" tanya Shun.

"Nggak ah, capek amat aku ikutan itu." Jawab Ikki.

"Jadi pakai pakaian bagus buat apa? Memang disuruh pakai baju bebas sih, cuman gak serapi ini juga kali.." gumam Shun.

"Err, yah aku hanya kepingin aja.." Ikki mencoba mencari alasan.

'_kepengen sih main KC, cuman apa gak malu diliatin orang? Gini cool disuruh KC? Nggak ah. Aku cuman pengen tampil rapi depan Henna lagian..'_ batin Ikki agak narsis (?)

Shun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jelas-jelas kakaknya memang mau caper didepan seseorang. Setelah gabung bersama yang lain, kedelapan bronzies lainnya juga heboh dengan Ikki yang rapi-rapi itu. Padahal dia sendiri cara pakai seragamnya selalu rada berantakan.

Sesampai di Mitsuishi Gakuen, hampir semua murid sudah berkumpul dengan pakaian bebas tentunya. Ada yang bawa spanduk, balon-balon dan benda lain untuk membantu KC teman mereka. Serta panggung juga sudah disiapkan, dan kebetulan ada kios-kios makanan dan produk lainnya yang tengah promosi. (Biasanya sih kalau skolah ada acara, memang selalu ada kios XD)

"Minna-san!"

Mitsuki berlari kecil ke arah Seiya dkk. "Semuanya udah disiapin tuh, ayo buruan." Bisik Mitsuki ke Hyoga. Hyoga mengangguk dan memberi signal ke lainnya. mulailah rencana itu.

"Nii-san bisa ke kelas dulu? Aku baru ingat bukuku ketinggalan pula." Pinta Shun

"Lho? Kok gak ambil sendiri aja?" tanya Ikki.

"Aku dan yang lain dipanggil Kepala Sekolah. Kami juga pengurus acara ini."

"Kok aku gak ikut?" tanya Ikki setengah protes.

"Nii-san semalam terlalu suntuk, sampai gak sadar kalau satu kelas 8-S kecuali Nii-san udah di kantor KepSek." Jawab Shun sweatdrop. "Ya udah, aku pergi dulu!" Shun berlari ke arah kantor KepSek.

Ikki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ya udah deh.." bisik Ikki pasrah.

Sementara itu, para goldies memang sudah sampai di Mitsuishi Gakuen sejak pagi tadi. Cuman mereka masih di ruang ganti, yang aslinya adalah ruang kelas yang yang dikosongkan khusus untuk sehari saja.

"Duh, aku beneren jadi gak enakan." Henna mengusap leher belakangnya.

"Jangan gitu dong, Henna-chan." Sophie menyemangati Henna.

"Sophie-san kok gak ikutan nampil sih?" tanya Henna agak protes.

"Kan aku gak ada dikasih undangan." Jawab Sophie enteng.

"Tapi kukira semuanya ikut. Tau-tau hanya berempat!" protes Milo sweatdrop.

"Kenapa saya mesti ikutan juga?" tanya Shaka sambil memperbaiki ikat pinggangnya.

"Saya juga kok ikutan ya.." Camus juga agak protes.

Henna tersenyum tipis. "Ya udah deh, kita aja pun jadi. Lagian kalo kebanyakan, ntar bikin heboh." Sahut Henna.

Shaka menghela nafasnya. "berapa lagu yang kita bawakan?" tanya Shaka.

Camus menyodorkan sebuah kertas. Shaka menerima kertas itu dan membacanya. Seketika dia sudah facepalm pelan sambil menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya.(Shaka kedemenan menghela nafas #Dibanting)

Kembali ke Ikki yang kini sudah mengecek laci meja Shun. Tak ada buku sama sekali tapi yang ada hanya selembar kertas. Kertas yang berisikan,

_Ah, Nii-san! Bukunya nggak ketinggalan di kelas kita! Tapi ada di kelas 8-A, laci Mitsuki._

"Hah? Tunggu dulu.. Kok ada kertas ini sih? Malahan Shun pula yang nulis?" tanya Ikki super heran. Tapi karena mengingat Shun ada urusan acara, Ikki akhirnya ikut serta dalam permainan Shun (?)

Sesampai di kelas 8-A dan di meja Mitsuki, Ikki langsung mengecek lacinya. Tak ada buku lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi ada kertas. Setelah dilihat, itu surat Shun lagi.

Setelah ke kelas 8-A, Ikki dituntun ke perpustakaan, lalu rak sepatu, lalu kantin, dan masih banyak lagi. "Shuuuuun!" jerit Ikki suntuk.

Shun yang bersama lainnya entah kenapa langsung merinding. "Kenapa ya aku?" gumam Shun lalu kembali mengatur beberapa barang untuk rencana mereka yang hampir selesai.

Kembali ke Henna dkk, kebetulan lonceng sekolah langsung berbunyi. Menandakan acara mereka akan dimulai. Kepala sekolah mereka langsung menaiki panggung dan mengucapkan beberapa kata sambutan, serta beberapa kata gaul (?) yang sukses membuat murid lainnya berseru riuh.

"Sekian dari saya. Silahkan nikmati kunjungan tamu spesial kita." Setelah mengucapkan itu, sang kepala sekolah langsung turun dari panggung.

Musik langsung dimulai dan mengiringi keempat lainnya memulai nyanyian mereka. Tapi berhubung suara Shaka yang sedatar papan (?), akhirnya dia mengambil alih 'rap'.

Sophie menonton dari belakang panggung. "Sugoii, kak Milo hebat." Gumam Sophie sambil tersenyum dan menikmati acaranya.

Tahu-tahu ada yang menepuk pundak Sophie, dan itu adalah Mitsuki. "Sophie-chan, boleh gak bantuin kami?"

"Eh? Mitsuki-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Sophie.

Mitsuki menjelaskan semuanya dan sukses membuat Sophie tersenyum lebar. "Kalian benar-benar genius! Ayo aku bantu!" Sophie langsung mengikut Mitsuki.

Sementara itu, kembali dengan Ikki yang kini di loker kamar mandi cowok. Ikki membuka loker Shun dengan wajah yang merona. Kenapa? Karena sebelum ke loker cowok, surat yang sebelumnya menyuruhnya ke loker cewek. Siapa yang gak malu?

_Nii-san! Ternyata bukunya ada sama aku kok! Hehe, sorry yah merepotkan. Nii-san bisa ke belakang panggung sekarang?_

Itulah isi suratnya dan Ikki hanya bisa menatap surat itu dengan mata yang lebar. Dia langsung menghitung-hitung sudah berapa banyak ruangan yang dijalaninya.

"Coba kuingat-ingat dulu... Kelas aku, Kelas Mitsuki, Perpus, Rak sepatu, kantin, ruang multimedia, lab kimia, lab biologi, lab fisika, kantor guru, seluruh ruang klub Mitsuki, kelas 7 sampai 9, gudang penyimpanan, kamar mandi cewek, kamar mandi cowok, loker cewek, loker cowok.. Waduh, uda berapa lama?!"

Ikki melirik arloji yang dipakainya. "WHAT?! SUDAH 2 JAM LEBIH?!" Ikki tanpa tunggu lagi langsung melesat ke lapangan sekolah.

Tepat saat Ikki sampai, penampilan keempatnya sudah selesai. Tinggal Henna dan kemudian Mitsuki dan Sophie juga naik ke panggung sebagai MC. (Wow.. (?))

"Minna! Apa kalian ingin melihat pejuang-pejuang romansa dari Mitsuishi Gakuen?" tanya Sophie semangat. Para murid langsung menyahut dengan heboh.

"Dengan total yang sudah dihitung, ada 7 pejuang cinta yang akan memperjuangkan perasaan mereka pada gadis idaman mereka. Pastikan masing-masing gadis sudah bersiap ya. Siapa tahu, kalianlah yang diinginkan oleh para cowok!" jelas Mitsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, kita sambut pejuang pertama! Dari kelas 7-A!" setelah Henna mengakhiri kalimatnya, ketiganya turun dari panggung.

Kelompok pejuang cinta pertama melakukan KC mereka dengan baik dan kreatif. Para penonton menikmati acara ini. Apalagi teman yang turut membantu KC itu membagikan pesawat kertas pada semua orang agar jikalau si cewek mengatakan 'Ya', maka pesawat itu diterbangkan. (Based on true story XD)

Henna dkk gabung dengan para bronzies sambil menikmati acara itu. "Lho? Mana ya Ikki-san?" tanya Henna.

"Di... Sinii..."

Melihat gimana kondisi Ikki, semuanya sweatdrop (termasuk Shaka). Baju Ikki jadi agak basah karena keringatan, rambutnya juga agak acakan karena lari sekuat tenaga.

"Shun... Kenapa.. Kau.. Haaaahh..!" saking capeknya si Phoenix, dia bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Se-sebentar ya." Henna berlari ke salah satu kios yang dibuka, kemudian kembali membawa air minum. "Ini, minumlah." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan air mineral ke Ikki.

Ikki agak merona ketika melihat wajah Henna yang tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan air mineral kepadanya. "Uhm.. Ma-Makasih ya.." Ikki malu-malu menerima air itu.

"Hehe.. Ayo duduk disampingku, Ikki-san." Ajak Henna.

Asli Ikki makin merona, tapi agak tertutupi karena dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. _'Duuh! Ikki! Kalo elo tetap gugup ginian, gimana mau jadian?!'_ batin Ikki.

Akhirnya dia duduk disamping Henna. Semburat merah itu memang hilang, tapi tidak degupan jantungnya yang serasa hampir meledak.

"Lho? Kok rasanya aku ada dengar orang jantungan ya?" tanya Henna rada polos.

Semuanya menatap Ikki, dengan tatapan seakan mengatakan _Yang-Seriusan-Elo-Ini?_. Ikki hanya balas menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Setelah berbagai KC ditampilkan, dan juga untunglah Mitsuki tak ada kena KC (?), akhirnya Teru dan Mitsuki naik sebagai MC juga.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menikmati acara ini?" tanya Teru. Seluruh penonton menjawab 'Ya' dengan semangat dan serempak.

"Tapi kesenangan belum berakhir, minna! Ada satu pejuang cinta yang tersisa! Tapi meskipun begitu.. KC yang ini tak masuk dalam lomba lho!" seru Mitsuki.

Para bronzies langsung mengerti signal itu dan mulai memberi signal ke lainnya. Sophie dan Shun juga langsung menarik Ikki ke belakang panggung. Ikki hanya bisa cengo karena tak tahu apapun, begitu juga dengan Henna.

"Malahan, acara V'day kita hari ini dibuat khusus untuk mereka berdua lho! Semangat kan?!"

Para penonton malah makin riuh bersorak. Tak sabar melihat siapa pejuang yang terakhir.

"Baiklah! Wahai pejuang cinta! Tunjukan pesona dirimu!" seru Mitsuki.

Kemudian muncullah Ikki yang sebenarnya didorong dari belakang panggung. "Woi! Ini sebenarnya kenapa?!" bisik Ikki ke Teru.

"Ya mau ngapain lagi? Bantuin kau jadian ke Henna dong!" jawab Teru sambil senyum.

"A-Apa?! Tu-Tunggu! Aku.."

"Teman seperjuangan cinta! Tunjukkanlah pesona kalian!" tiba-tiba Mitsuki sudah menyela perkataan Ikki.

Kemudian Seiya, Hyoga, Jabu, Nachi, Camus, Milo, Ayame, Nagisa dan Minami sudah berada di tengah lapangan, tepat didepan panggung. "Maukah kalian mencarikan, siapa gadis yang sudah memenuhi jiwa raga pejuang kita yang satu ini?" tanya Teru.

Kesembilannya mengangguk dan berpencar sambil mencari satu cewe untuk dibawa ke hadapan Ikki. Tentu maksudnya bukan agar Ikki memilih semuanya (?) namun agar tampak seperti 'Take Me Out' (weleh weleeh...)

Sementara itu Seiya langsung lari ke tempat lain. Tepatnya dimana Shiryu berada. Ternyata mereka sengaja membuat topeng kulit dan wig agar menyamai Esmeralda. Sengaja dibuat karena ingin menguji Ikki.

"Ka-Kalian ini! AKU GAK MAU AH!" jerit Shiryu ketika gilirannya untuk dibawa Seiya ke tengah lapangan.

"Cepetaan! Yang lain uda dapat! Lo mau hancurin nih rencana?! Jadi maksudmu Thea capek-capek buat nih topeng buat sia-sia?! Bahkan Nitsuki dan Ringo aja kewalahan membujuk dia!" sahut Seiya.

Shiryu menarik nafas pasrah kemudian membiarkan dirinya ditarik Seiya ke tengah lapangan. Sementara Seiya sudah cengar-cengir. Sebenarnya Nitsuki dan Ringo tak kewalahan membujuk Thea dan Thea sendiri malah oke-oke membuat topeng kulit itu. Seiya hanya mengarangnya agar Shiryu tak mengacaukan rencana itu.

Kesembilan teman seperjuangan serta cewek yang dibawa mereka sudah berkumpul. Tapi yang menarik perhatian Ikki, adalah Henna tak menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Dan yang PALING membuat Ikki terkejut.. Esmeralda (alias Shiryu) tersenyum kepadanya.

"Nah, pejuang cinta.. Mulailah eliminasi satu persatu.. dan tunjukkan pesona cinta sejatimu." Seru Teru.

Ikki berjalan turun panggung dan menghampiri gadis-gadis itu. Satu persatu disuruhnya kembali sampai akhirnya menyisakan hanya Esmeralda yang dipegang Seiya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa.."

Shiryu (yang tengah nyamar) sebenarnya sudah pengen keringatan dingin, apalagi Ikki memegang kedua bahunya agak mesra.

_'ROUSHIII! TOLONG GUE! GUE GAK ADA MAHO AMA SI BURUNG INI! GUE MAUNYA SAMA SHUNREII!'_ batin Shiryu dag-dig-dug.

"Apakah kau percaya.. aku nyata.. atau tidak. Pilihlah pilihanmu Ikki." Sahut Shiryu dengan suara (yang entah kenapa bisa) mirip sekali dengan suara Esmeralda.

"A-Aku.. bingung. Di sisi lain aku bimbang.. Sudah lama kita berpisah." Gumam Ikki sedih.

Kebetulan di bajunya, ada dilengketkan microphone jadi terhubung ke speaker. Semua penonton menatap Ikki dan Esmeralda gadungan (?) agak iba dan antusias.

"Itu pilihanmu, Ikki. Aku hanya bisa menantikan apa yang kau katakan.." ujar Shiryu dengan suara yang sama.

Setelah hening sejenak, akhirnya Ikki mengatakan.. "Maaf. Meskipun aku memang sudah menyukaimu sejak lama.. Bahkan tak bisa melupakanmu sedikitpun.. Ada gadis lain, yang entah kenapa.. Aku merasa.. Dia yang membuatku bisa mulai berdalih." Ujar Ikki lirih.

"Gomen Esmeralda.. Kembalilah."

Para penonton agak terkejut. Karena Ikki memang berkata kalau dia menyukai gadis itu dan karena tak ada yang dipilihnya dari kesembilan gadis itu.

Esmeralda tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau kau sudah bisa berdalih.."

"Karena.." ketika mengucapkan ini, suara Esmeralda berubah menjadi suara Shiryu. Asli Ikki jawdrop.

"Aku ini Shiryu kok."

Seiya, Mitsuki, Teru dan para penonton langsung ngakak ketika Shiryu membuka topeng kulitnya. Ikki makin jawdrop melihat teman seperjuangannya yang nyamar jadi cewek.

"Aku memang nguji apa kau masih mikirin Esmeralda atau enggak. Yah kayaknya gue sudah cukup bekerja disini. Peace bro!" Shiryu dengan santainya meninggalkan TKP.

'_Segitu pengorbanannya? Mana itu kayaknya pakai dada sumpelan kayaknya!'_ batin Ikki horror.

"Nah, tak ada dari kesembilan gadis itu yang mendapatkan hatimu. Karena teman seperjuanganmu tak menunjukkan pesona gadis itu, maka maukah kau sendiri yang menunjukkan pesona gadismu?" tanya Mitsuki.

Ikki terlihat malu-malu kemudian dia mengangguk setuju. Seperti yang diduga, dia langsung berjalan ke arah Henna dkk.

'_Ikki-san kemari? Siapa yang dipilihnya?!"_ batin Henna terkejut. Ketika dilihat ke samping, ada Saori yang duduk disampingnya. _'Ooh, Saori-san kok yang di KC.. Tapi aku kok malah agak kecewa ya?'_

Ikki berhenti tepat didepan Henna, membuat para penonton bersorak riuh. Ikki ternyata menembak salah satu guest star.

"Shaka, aku memang ingat kita pernah bersaing. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku membenci apapun yang berhubungan denganmu bukan?" tanya Ikki setengah bercanda.

Shaka tersenyum tipis. "Iya, saya sudah tahu dari yang lain. Aku memang hampir tak setuju. Tapi lagipula, kau bukan orang jahat." Jawab Shaka.

"Eeh? Shaka-nii? Jadi Ikki-san mau nembak Shaka-nii? Yaoi dong?"

Kebetulan perkataan Henna sampai ke microphone Ikki dan terdengar ke seluruh Mitsuishi Gakuen. Alhasil semuanya tak terkecuali siapapun langsung headslam berkali-kali.

"Bu-BUKAAN! Saya straight! Enggak maho!" jerit Shaka.

"A-Aku juga! Ngapain juga aku Yaoi-an?!" jerit Ikki. "Bukan dia tapi kau.. Henna."

Henna agak terkejut. Tahu-tahu Ikki sudah menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya ke tengah lapangan. "A-Aku.. Bagaimana bisa? I-Ikki-san?" ujar Henna terkejut.

Tahu-tahu, beberapa balon dan pesawat kertas diterbangkan. Ternyata sisa kelas 8-S dan 8-A menerbangkan pesawat dan balon itu.

"Aishiteru .. Henna." Ikki langsung memeluk Henna.

Henna sempat mengalirkan setetes air mata. "A-Aishiteru mo, Ikki-san.." jawab Henna tersenyum.

Kemudian makin banyak balon dan pesawat kertas diterbangkan, membuat pemandangan makin indah. Nitsuki, Ringo, Thea dan sisa goldies lainnya menaburkan kelopak-kelopak mawar dari gedung yang lebih tinggi.

Semua penonton juga guru-guru beserta staf bertepuk tangan atas pertunjukan indah itu. Ikki tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya. Tatapannya mengatakan bahwa dia berterima kasih atas rencana mereka.

"Arigatou.. Henna" bisik Ikki.

OWARI...

* * *

Omake..

Sesudah acara V'day, semuanya pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Tapi Sophie masih menunggu Shun yang harus mengurus beberapa hal.

Sophie menunggu Shun dengan kotak di tangannya. "Aduh.. Apa harus kuberi? Nanti coklat ini kurang bagus.. Kalau rasanya tak enak gimana? ka-kayaknya aku harus menunda hadiahnya deh.."

"Menunda apa?" tanya Shun.

Sophie menoleh kebelakangnya dan melihat Shun yang baru datang. "Lho? Gak pulang sama Milo?"

"Kak Milo disana kok. Sama goldies lainnya." Sophie menunjuk ke arah Milo yang tengah bersenda gurau bersama lainnya.

"Jadi disini? Ada apa?" tanya Shun.

Sophie terlihat ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya dia menyodorkan kotak berwarna merah berbentuk hati. "Ini, aku dan Henna-chan membuat beberapa coklat untuk semuanya. Coklat ini spesial kubuatkan untukmu." Ujar Sophie agak merona.

Shun tersenyum sambil menerima kotak itu. "Arigatou, Sophie. Ini.." kini giliran Shun menyodorkan kotak berwarna putih.

"Haha, aku tak pandai membuat coklat jadi maaf ya kalau coklatnya tak enak." Sahut Shun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tentu. Itu tak menjadi masalah kok."

Kini mereka dua saling bertukar senyum manis.

"Happy valentine.."

.

.

* * *

Ketrin*pundung*: Uda jelek, gak jeles, berbelit, telat, gak sesuai dugaan, yang ngetik hidup pula (?)

Suri: Udahan ah! Bagusnya itu! Omong-omong, Henna mana?

Ketrin: kencan.. Jadi elu yang gantiin.

Suri: Ooh, yah setidaknya ini IkkixHenna bukan SagaxSuri

Ketrin: Kau kan K-popers, bukan J-popers maupun Otaku. Ya mana berani aku. Tapi entarlah, anggap SagaxSuri itu masih rencana.

Suri: moga-moga jangan, ato gak gue sumpahin fic elo gak laku!

Ketrin: ... #makin pundung

Suri: BUKAN! BERCANDA AKU! FIC NYA LAKU KOK, LAKU!


End file.
